IMMORTAL LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Cinta mereka akan abadi untuk selamanya, karena Sang Pangeran yang ternyata bukan seorang manusia telah mengubah takdir gadisnya agar bisa tetap hidup berdampingan dengannya dalam waktu yang tak terbatas. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kaname Kuran x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Supernatural, Mystery**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Vampire Knight (c) **** Matsuri Hino**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Immortal Love © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Hinata's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Cinta mereka akan abadi untuk selamanya, karena Sang Pangeran yang ternyata bukan seorang manusia telah mengubah takdir gadisnya agar bisa tetap hidup berdampingan dengannya dalam waktu yang tak terbatas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IMMORTAL LOVE**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Kaname-<em>senpai <em>…" Ujarku terkejut melihat sosok Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam kecoklatan yang kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"…" Kaname sama sekali tak bergeming. Dia masih memejamkan mata—acuh, seakan tak mendengar, seakan tak menganggap keberadaanku.

"Bagaimana senpai bisa masuk kemari?" Aku berjalan mendekat, duduk disisi tempat tidur.

"…" Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan iris coklat pekat yang indah, yang selalu aku kagumi, yang selalu membuatku tak menentu ketika menerima tatapannya. Dan kini dia menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ka-kaname _senpai_?" Aku memanggilnya gugup. Sungguh aku tak kan bisa berlama-lama saling menatap dengannya.

"…" Kaname membelai pipiku, menarik tubuhku sehingga dalam sekejap saja aku berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ka-kaname _senpai_ …" Rona kemerahan mulai merambat di wajahku.

"_Hime_, diamlah. Jangan bicara!" Ujarnya bernada perintah namun tetap terdengar lembut di telingaku.

Kami saling membisu, berpelukkan, hanya desah nafas serta detak jantung yang terdengar saling bersahutan di dalam ruangan ini. Aku tak mengerti, dia bersikap tak seperti biasa. Namun aku membiarkan dia, mengikuti apa yang dia minta.

Kehangatan pelukannya membuatku nyaman ditambah dengan aroma bunga mawar yang menguar dari tubuhnya, membuatku semakin mabuk kepayang oleh pesona Kaname Kuran. Lelaki yang sudah menemani serta mewarnai kehidupanku selama kurang lebih lima tahun.

Tak terasa kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama itu. Dengan berbagai kejadian pahit ataupun manis yang kami kecap bersama. Kuakui dia adalah lelaki terbaik dan sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Bukan karena dia kekasihku, jadi aku membangga-banggakannya.

Bukan.

Sungguh bukan karena itu, tapi karena selama aku bersamanya tak pernah sekalipun dia membuatku sedih apalagi menangis. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum bahagia, selalu memperlakukanku bak seorang puteri kerajaan.

Kadang aku sedikit risih menerimanya, dan menyuruh dia agar bersikap biasa saja. Hingga suatu ketika dia pernah berkata: "Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku ingin lakukan untukmu, _Hime_. Membuatmu bahagia di setiap waktu, tak perduli setiap hari, jam, menit, ataupun detik. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya untuk wanita yang paling berharga dan sangat aku cintai. Karena ketika aku menautkan hati untuk seorang wanita, maka hidup dan matiku hanya untuknya."

Ucapannya itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Bahkan kubingkai indah di dalam hati serta otakku. Akan kuingat selalu sampai kapanpun. Hal manis dan indah yang pernah dia ucapkan itu membuat diriku seakan melayang di udara sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Sungguh berlebihan bukan? Namun itulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat bahagia, dan aku sangat mencintai lelaki ini.

"_Hime _…" Panggilnya lembut seperti biasa.

"I-iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tegas dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga senpai. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Ungkapku.

"Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia sedang melamarku? Sungguh aku belum dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapannya itu.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya?" Dia kembali bertanya padaku.

Kami masih saling berpelukkan. Jantungku semakin berdetak tak menentu. Bahagia, terharu, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sungguh kehilangan suaraku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Hime _… Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Menemaniku untuk selamanya?" Kembali dia mengajukan pertanyaan.

Aku terkejut.

Ya kali ini sudah jelas, Kaname sedang melamarku. Memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Oh Tuhan … Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengar ini keluar langsung dari mulut lelaki yang aku cintai—yang begitu berarti bagi hidupku.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku menganggukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaannya. Menerima permintaannya. Ya aku mau, tentu saja aku mau menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Itulah yang aku inginkan, itulah yang aku tunggu selama ini.

Dia memegangi kedua bahuku, menatap kedua bola mata lavenderku lurus dan tajam.

"Kau yakin, _Hime_?" Ujarnya.

"Aku sangat yakin, Kaname-_senpai_." Jawabku pasti tanpa ada kegugupan yang seringkali melanda diriku.

Bibirnya melengkung. Dia tersenyum. Menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Akupun ikut tersenyum. Bahagia …

**GREEKK**

"Arghh …" Erangku. Terkejut. Aliran darah di dalam tubuhku seakan berhenti, jantungku seakan berhenti memompa. Leherku terasa kaku, dingin, tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Nafasku terengah—tak beraturan. Aku belum bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya mendekap erat tubuh lelaki dihadapanku. Meski dia sedang menggigit leher serta menghisap darahku. Ya Kaname sedang melakukan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa lelaki yang aku cintai melakukan hal ini padaku? Makhluk apakah dia sebenarnya?

Sementara pikiranku bergelut dengan berbagai asumsi serta pertanyaan yang ada.

Pandangan mataku mulai kabur.

Tubuhku menjadi lemas.

Pandanganku mulai gelap.

Dan akhirnya akupun tak sadarkan diri.

Entah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Yang jelas ketika aku membuka mata. Semuanya terasa asing dan berbeda. Aku tak bisa mengenali dimana tubuhku terbaring. Ruangan ini pun sama sekali tak kukenali. Ini bukanlah kamarku.

Kini aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Arsitektur bak kerajaan, relief serta patung yang menghiasinya membuatku yakin bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah rumah biasa. Lantas dimanakah kini aku berada?

Memoriku mencoba menelaah kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelum aku terjatuh—tak sadarkan diri. Kaname sedang melamarku, kami saling beratatapan, dan dia tiba-tiba menggigitku …

Ya, aku ingat semuanya.

Seketika tubuhku bergetar hebat—ketakutan. Mengingat hal itu aku sungguh takut. Tak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kaname, lelaki yang selama ini selalu menyertai kehidupanku ternyata bukanlah …. Manusia.

Ya dia bukan manusia. Aku yakin itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Hime_." Ujar seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Jangan takut! Kemarilah!" Dia semakin mendekat kearahku. Sedangkan aku semakin berjalan mundur—menjauhinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Mulai sekarang kau akan hidup disini bersamaku." Kaname telah berdiri dihadapanku yang sudah tak dapat bergerak mundur lagi, karena tembok di belakang yang menghentikan langkahku.

"Ka-kaname _se-senpai_ … A-aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan se-semua yang terjadi." Ujarku gelagapan—meremas rambutku frustasi.

Kaname memegangi pundakku, mengangkat daguku dengan telunjuknya—menatapku dengan iris indah yang selalu menunjukkan sisi kelembutan dirinya.

"Selamat datang di kerajaanku, _Hime_. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku. Setelah kita menikah, kau akan menjadi Ratu disini." Jelasnya disertai sebuah senyuman hangat.

"A-aku sungguh tak mengerti, Kaname-_senpai_." Ucapan itu kembali keluar dari mulutku karena memang aku tak mengerti dengan semua yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau akan menjadi Ratu dan aku adalah Rajanya. Kita akan menjadi pemimpin rakyat disini. Kau akan hidup bersamaku selamanya. Karena mulai sekarang kaupun sama sepertiku, seorang _Vampire_. Makhluk immortal yang berbeda dengan manusia." Ungkapnya masih dengan wajah tenang.

Ucapan Kaname itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Mulutku menganga tak percaya. Jadi dia adalah vampire. Makhluk yang menjadi legenda selama berabad-abad lamanya, yang kupikir hanya ada di dalam sebuah dongeng saja.

Ternyata aku salah.

Makhluk itu nyata, bukan hanya dongeng belaka. Kini dia sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Bahkan dia sudah bersamaku, menemaniku selama hampir lima tahun lamanya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Namun itulah fakta yang tersaji.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_." Kaname menatap kedua iris lavenderku dalam menegaskan kesungguhan.

"Sekarang akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya." Kini iris mata miliknya berubah merah dan bersinar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sepasang taring tajam, membuatku menelan ludah—gemetar dan takut.

"Jangan takut, _Hime_! Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Kaname seakan menenangkan ketakutan yang memang melanda diriku.

Dia menancapkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan miliknya sendiri, menghisap darah yang mengalir pada arteri di dalam tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kaname-_senpai_?" Tanyaku penuh keterkejutan melihat hal yang terjadi di depan mata.

Sungguh aku tak habis pikir, mengapa dia melakukan hal itu? Aku pikir dia akan kembali menggigit serta menghisap darahku, nyatanya tidak. Apa dia sudah sangat kehausan sampai meminum darahnya sendiri?

"Ummhh …" Dengan cepat Kaname menyergap bibirku tanpa sempat aku berkata lebih lagi. Dia mendorong bibirnya agar mendapat akses lebih untuk berbagi cairan merah hangat dan kental yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

Darah.

Cairan berbau anyir itu kini masuk ke dalam mulutku seiring ciuman dan lumatan Kaname yang semakin dalam. Mengalir terus melewati kerongkongan hingga sampai ke dalam ususku.

Rasanya mual sekali. Ingin rasanya memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam isi perutku saat ini juga. Namun reaksi aneh terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang mengalir di setiap sendi tulang dalam tubuhku.

"Arghhh …" Aku mengerang ngilu dan kesakitan—spontan melepaskan ciuman.

"Tenanglah, _Hime_!" Kaname memeluk tubuhku erat.

"A-apa ya-yang terjadi pa-padaku?" Tanyaku terbata—nafas terengah menahan sakit.

"Ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Bertahanlah! Kau sedang dalam proses perubahan." Tuturnya sembari mengusap lembut punggungku, membuat nyaman dan tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Kini aku merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih segar, bugar, dan kuat. Entahlah, apa ini disebabkan darah Kaname yang sudah mengalir di dalam tubuhku? Tadi dia bilang _'Proses Perubahan'_, apa itu berarti kini aku telah berubah menjadi makhluk sepertinya?

"Kini darahku telah bersatu dengan darahmu. Itu berarti kita telah terikat. Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Kita akan selalu hidup bersama selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Selamat datang di duniaku, selamat datang di kerajaanku, dan selamat datang di kehidupan barumu …" Kaname menyunggingkan senyuman, kedua tangannya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku seraya membalas pelukan—erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Terimakasih, _Hime_." Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di persimpangan leherku. Nafasnya begitu lembut dan hangat menyapu kulit—memberikan sensasi geli.

Dulu.

Kini.

Ataupun nanti.

Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Kaname yang hangat, tulus, dan penyayang. Meski pada nyatanya dia bukanlah manusia, itu tak masalah. Karena kini akupun telah menjadi seperti dirinya—seorang vampire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
